


A Little More You

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s finally here, where she’s wanted to be since the door closed on her first meeting this morning.</p><p>Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **itsalwaysfour** for the photo prompt (http://itsalwaysfour.tumblr.com/image/88985027186) and **effie214** for the title help. 
> 
> Aforementioned title from the Little Big Town song of the same name.

Smiling, he turns the pan to low and slides—in actuality, this is him taking one giant step to the right—back down the counter next to his daughter.

His four-year-old is perched on the step stool set close to the cupboards, her head bowed in concentration as she tears leaves of parsley from their stems.

Her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth, blond curls a riot against her forehead and she vainly attempts to sweep them out of her way with her forearm, fingers carefully clutching each precious leaf.

Gently, she drops them in the bowl of breadcrumbs, throws her arm in the air in that way he’s seen Felicity do countless times.

“What’s next?” She asks it even as she picks up the spoon and begins stirring the mixture together.

“You’ve already got it.” Laughing, he continues chopping tomatoes. “Mom will be very proud about that.”

“I’m very two-i-tive.”

“You are.” A wave of warmth sweeps over him at the pronouncement. He’s not entirely sure if their daughter’s intuition comes from his will to survive, Felicity’s natural curiosity, or some wonderful combination of the two, but it always makes him proud when it shows up. “Now, what song do you want for bath time tonight?”

“ _Hills are Live_ or _‘Artender_ or maybe...”  

Down the hall, the front door slams shut as Felicity drops her bag on the floor and leans against the nearest wall, exhausted.

Her day has been...

Well, the first word that comes to mind is hellish.

First there was the never-ending meeting that made her want to fling things across her office, then the coffee pot broke, and, to top things off in spectacular fashion, she’d misplaced her favorite flash drive.

The arrow shaped one Oliver had given her years ago.

Shrugging out of her coat, she inhales slowly, lets her eyes drift closed.

She’s finally here, where she’s wanted to be since the door closed on her first meeting this morning.

Home.

Yes, a quiet night home will be good, reading with Stella after her bath, maybe getting a back rub from her husband...

She toes out of her shoes, pushes off the wall, and starts towards the kitchen. She really doesn’t want to mess with cooking tonight—with the way her luck is going today she’ll probably end up burning whatever she attempts to make—maybe they could order...

Her thoughts die as she rounds the corner and finds her family working at the kitchen counter. Their backs are to her, Stella’s foot tapping against the stool, her butt wiggling in time with Oliver’s song, which... seems to be about breading chicken.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he grins as he keeps humming and directs Stella on what to do next.     

“Dinner’s almost ready; your wine is waiting though.”

Sure enough, a full glass of her favorite Syrah sits on the far end of the counter.

“Well...” Leaning forward, she snakes her hand around the base, takes a long sip. “I don’t want it to get lonely.”

“Do I have to go looking for Syrah’s best friend, dark chocolate? I’m sure you have a bar hidden around here somewhere...”

“That’s not such a bad idea. And you know exactly where I keep the choc—”

“No, Mommy, it’ll ruin your dinner!”

Laughing, she shakes her head, the tension draining from her shoulders. “Ok, ok. Geez, how did I get so lucky?”    

Crossing his arms over his chest, he smiles a half smile, one dimple just appearing as his eyebrow lifts. “Your stellar reputation proceeded you.”  

“Oh, is that so?” She takes another drink of wine, lets the heat of it and his gaze sweep her away. “Still, how’d you know just what I needed tonight?”

His mouth opens and closes for a good minute, hands gesturing fruitlessly as he attempts to gloss over it.

It’s really not that big of a deal, is the least he can do for all the times she’s picked him up.

Supported him.

Their eyes meet, her mouth curving up, and he knows, even as Stella hops off the stool and pushes past him, that she knows.

“Dad said if he had to meet with Mr. ‘axter he’d cry.” Grabbing Felicity’s hand, she pulls her to her place at the table, crawling up on to the chair next to her.     

Grinning, Felicity scoots back in her seat, mouths ‘thanks’ to Oliver as he leans across the space between them, his arm curving around her shoulders. His thumb massages the nape of her neck for a moment and then he’s pressing a kiss to her temple before lifting the pan off the counter and sliding in next to them.  
   


End file.
